bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Big Time Rush (piosenka)
Big Time Rush - jest to piosenka, która znajduje się w czołówce serialu o tej samej nazwie. W serialu jest to również pierwsza piosenka, którą chłopcy napisali i nagrali ("Big Time Audition"). Znajduje się na albumie BTR. Informacje Piosenka ta została wydana jako pierwszy singiel grupy, a następnie Any Kind Of Guy. Jednak był to trzeci singel zespołu, które umieszczenio w show, z dwóch kolejnych utworów (City Is Ours i Famous), które są wydane później. Piosenka jest również krótsza niż "Any Kind Of Guy". Big Time Audition Czterech hokeistów i najlepszych przyjaciół z Minnesoty są odkryci przez producenta Gustavo Rocque (aktor: Stephen Kramer Glickman), który daje im możliwość życia w Los Angeles, aby stać się kolejnym tworzącym hity boysbandu. Gustavo chciał nagrać piosenkę o nazwie "Time Girl", ale zdecydowali, że piosenka będzie o nazwie "Big Time Rush", a Gustavo to zatwierdził i dzień później i przeszedł do nagrywania go. Teledysk Teledysk został pokazany w odcinku pilotażowym, Big Time Audition i miesza się z ujęciami z tego samego odcinka. Wykres wydajności Piosenka zadebiutowała i zajął szczyt na liście Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100, na którym był na 16 miejscu. Tekst Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Oh, oh, oh oh, oh Make it count, play it straight Don’t look back, don’t hesitate When you go big time What you want, what you feel Never quit, and make it real When you roll big time Hey, hey, listen to yout heart now Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush? Hey, hey, better take your shot now Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the time It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Step it up, getting gear Go for broke, make it clear Gotta go big time Make it work, get it right Change the world over night Gotta dream big time Hey, hey, give it all you got now Hey, hey, isn't it a rush? Hey, hey, finish what you start now Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the time It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Look around Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground and never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the time It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh If you want it all, Lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time de:Big Time Rush (Song) en:Big Time Rush (song) es:Big Time Rush (Canción) Kategoria:Piosenki